comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Ultimate Thinker/The Fictional Critic 04
The Fictional Critic 'is a segment published by the Great Lord David criticizing various pages of Comic Crossroads. With our reviewers, the mysterious "F" and Artemis, every episode will count with a number of reviews whether heroes, villains, realities or even fan fiction issues but today not only do we have some extra things like an exclusive interview, a game, a movie review but also some very important announcements that you simply cannot miss. Multiple seasons are to be expected with the segment´s increasing comments, number of reviewers and also success. Information of the Fictional Critic *The Fictional Critic is published daily on Mondays, Wednesdays and also Fridays at 23:59 p.m by the The Great Lord David and his team. *As to terms of opinion this is perfectly legal and falls within the Comic Crossright, to which any sort of copying is not allowed unless allowed by the author and the other members of the Fictional Critic. *The goal of this project is to give other users the knowledge of pages, either good or bad, any kind. *"F" was our only reviewer, but Artemis Thorson has joined the show in this new episode, being his great debut on the 4th episode of the Fictional Critic. *The Fictional Critic is in episode 4 of Season 1. *Season 1 will have 26 segments and a special episode with a number of 155 reviews in totality. *Leave your ideas, opinions and even your reviews on the comments above as we would like to know what you think. *I hope you enjoy our show as we have lots of new events, fantastic reviews and simply a program you can´t and won´t miss. Thank you very much for your time. Who is "F"? "F" is our anonymus reviewer and not only is he a Comic Crossroads user but he is also a professional reviewer. He mainly publishes his reviews on several sites, but also including his work are reviews on several DC and mainly Marvel Fanfiction Wikis. His secret identity is a secret know only to me but it will be revealed when the time is right. He is a great reviewer, always speaking the truth, either about good or bad pages and he is someone with a vast experience. The "F" stands for Fanfiction and but he is one of the essential pilars of the show, the reviewer and has become a friend of mine. I hope you enjoy his reviews and that you wonder about his true identity. Would you like to meet "F"? On the last episode of the Fictional Critic it was announced that 3 users from Comic Crossroads that were interested in meeting "F" would be allowed to have a 25 minutes chat with him personally. And so he now announce the winners of the contest. Congratulations to our winners: *Uncanny X-Factor '(done, published) *Lord Caesar (in progress) *RoninTheMasterless (in progress) The chat will later be decided upon time and place with all three winners. The chats with "F" will later be published on the sixth episode of the Fictional Critic, to be aired on Monday of the next week. Congratulations to our readers and thanks to all the participants for your support and help. Requests Any requests should be made on the comments above the show or also on my Message Wall, present in next link presented, The Great Lord David. All requests will be answered but those that include the subjects of removing, insulting or any others will be left unanswered and if continued, removed. Also, what do you think of our new theme song, The Critic´s Song. I hope you enjoy it and hear it as you see our newest reviews. I have to thank FrenchTouch, for helping with me with the technological part behind the show. You can check for the other persons behind the project on our Team section. F´s Reviews Simon-294 (SigmaVerse) F: ''Today, we return with a page from Draft or Yan Silva Galan. I have said before the thing I like the most about the Sigmarverse is it´s diversity and this page is an example of this same diversity in action. I could give many complements, many honors but the greatest thing I can say is that this is one of the greatest pages I have ever seen. The page is completly developed and it is one of those golden original characters that I get to review once in a while. He should be quite proud with his work as I am proud to present him with a final review of 8,4 out of 10. To say the truth, the Sigmaverse has become my favourite reality in this wiki as it combines imagination, Marvel, DC, Dark Horse and much more. Congratulations. '''Final Review: '''8.4/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Peter Parker (Earth-5029) F: ''Indeed, it feels strange to be reviewing the page of someone who is now my colleague as well. Peter Parker is Artemis´s newest work since he returned from his torturing absence, a torture to us that is, spending months without his work. The truth is the page was written in a small quantity of time and it is a masterpiece of fanfiction. Being quite possibly the winner of the Featured Article Nominating and Voting of this month is the greatest honor I can give as my words would only drain the magnificence of this milestone. I truly hope it is the winning page, much to the respect of the other competitors who Artemis has overshadowed. Thus, I grant him and his page a final review of ''8,8 out of 10, one of the best reviews I have ever given on Comic Crossroads. This is no request, it is an order, visit this page! Final Review: '''8,8/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Stephen Strange (Earth-BH02) F: ''And now from my first review of the work of Bluehunter16 and what a terrible start. This page features a character who is ex-surgeon and who then visits the Ancient One and becomes Earth´s Sorcerer Supreme. It deserved a 10 if it was not already invented. I like the Earth number, original, I like the image, I don´t like passing that as a fanfiction. I became intrigued by Bluehunter and decided to look for more of his work which completly surprised since it´s 20 times better than what is here. This is simply one of his imcomplete pages and it´s quite obvious that is one of Crossroads´s problems, the number of undeveloped pages. I also don´t like to give it a final review of ''2,3 out 10. ''I truly feel sorry by publishing this review since the user in question can do much better. I wish him all the luck for future projects. '' Final Review: '''2,3/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Alizee LeBradoq (Earth-120986) F: ''And now we have a work from the Mbarios Fuenmayor. I have knowledge that he is long which is quite sad since I would enjoy to see more of his fantastic works. I can describe his page into one word that I don´t use very often: awesome. Only a brain as advanced as that of "M", if I may call like that could turn the british Psylocke into the daughter of a french general with a past in Israel. He kept her powers, but gave her a past with a deeper relationship to the military and to France and to me not only the way that he writes but the way that he thinks is enought for him to earn my admiration. As to finalize today´s reviews, or to at least my reviews, I shall grant this page a final review of ''7,1 out 10. ''Even though Fuenmayor will take time to return to Comic Crossroads an to work on fanfiction again, I am still pleased with the work he has left here, for me to review and to love it until, of course, he comes back with even greater projects and ideas.'' Final Review: '''7,1/10 '''Do you agree with F´s review? Artemis´s Reviews''' And now to join us, here on the Fictional Critic, we have our new reviewer. He needs no presentation, he has been a long time member and administrator of this community. My friend, Artemis Thorson. He will, tonight present us with 3 reviews of his chosen pages and will be working alongside me and "F" for the rest of this season of the Fictional Critic. Here are his reviews: Norman Osborn (Earth-444) '''Artemis: ''Although this character has no history, the simple idea of Norman Osborn as Carnage is fantastic in it´s own. This character comes from a reality mostly inhabited by original characters and has a very unique origin by what I can gather. His abilities and powers are very well written, and Scribe has obviously put a lot of work into this character. My rate to this page is 7 out of 10. ' '''Final Review: '''7/10 '''Do you agree with Artemis´s review? Peter Parker (Earth-245678902136) Artemis: ''It´s no secret Spider-Man is my favourite hero of all time, so of course I´m going to love this character. I have also read the story he is involved in, ''Web of Demons', by both the author and French and is VERY good. His history given for the story is thorough I love the full concept of the story. My rate to this page is a '7 out 10. ''' Final Review: '''7/10 '''Do you agree with Artemis´s review? James Howlett (Earth-81648) Artemis: ''Photon is known for, imo, his extremely well written characters such as this Wolverine. When he puts his mind to something, there is no stopping him. That is shown in this piece of work. This Wolverine was born in 1890 and has a very creative and original history. I mean, come on, he's Nightcrawler's dad! I never would have been able to think of something like that. Bravo, Photon, this was a very great piece of work and I hope you'll come back soon and keep making masterpieces such as this. My final rate to this page is the total of 8 out of 10.' '''Final Review: '''8/10 '''Do you agree with F´s reviews?' X-Men: Days of the Future Past A After the reviews by both "F" and "Artemis" we now have a special movie review made by "F" concerning the brand new X-Men movie, X-Men: Days of the Future Past. F: F: ''The Ultimate X-Men ensembles fights in a war for the survival of species across two time periods. All the actors and our beloved characters return, even better than last time. Inspired by one of the greatest X-Men titles of all time, this is truly an epic battle and event that will determine the fate of mutants and humans alike. It is obviously not the best X-Men movie of the entire series, but it sure is better than the last one, X-Men: The Last Stand. Even though weaker than The Amazing Spider-Man 2, this film will remain in our memories as all X-Men movies will since it is a good film of a great saga. For the final classfication, I shall give this new Marvle movie, a final rate of ''3,7 out of 5. ''I am really excited for the next X-Men movie and I simply cannot wait for X-Men: Apocalypse and more future movies to come. '' F For more reviews of your favorite movies, you may continue to watch the Fictional Critic or ask us to do our own reviews of movies and comic books you love. Announcements The Fictional Critic has also to announce: *The interview with Artemis is still going to be continued in the new special episode of the Weekly Frenchy Talk. *From now on, a new segment called the Fictional Quiz '''will take place on the Fictional Critic. Our quesitoner, '''P-E-A-R-C-E, will make a question each episode for you to answer. The person with the most answer will be given not only a thropy but also a prize. *Friday, it is the big celebration of the 5th episode of the Fictional Critic and come celebrate with us by commenting and watching the show. Our sucess is all thanks to you. *Lots of new events and lots of new content will be added to the future seasons of the Fictional Critic and even to the future episodes of this season to keep tuned cause you can´t miss what is coming next on the new and exicting episodes of The Fictional Critic. *Also, do not miss David´s next show. To air on the next weeks, he will start the first episode of the show The Weakest Link: Comic Crossroads. '''Don´t miss it. Thanks for your time. Your Own Reviews You can also send us your own review so that we publish it alongside F´s reviews everyday and soon Artemis´s. Your review will be published without any alterations if you wish so and under your name or an alias. Send me that on my message wall or once you get me on chat give me the review personally. Thanks for your time and also if you have any ideas, you know who to contact. If you are interested contact me, here, on my message wall, on chat or comment above with our review and your page you wish to be reviewed in future episodes of the Fictional Critic. The Fictional Quiz And now, we introduce the new segment of the Fictional Critic, the Fictional Quiz, presented also by our mysterious questioner, '''P-E-A-R-C-E, announced in the last episode of the Fictional Critic. The rules are very simple. With every new episode of the Fictional Criitc, a question will be asked, involving Marvel, DC, Dark Horse or any other comics. The user who answer the question first and also correctly will gain a point. At the season of Season 1, with over 26 episodes there will be awarded a prize for: *'The Fictional Expert: '''The user with most points or also the user with the most correct answer. *'The Best Answer: The best answer given by a user, determined by me and '''P-E-A-R-C-E. *'The Best Question: '''The best questions given by our questioner, determined by myself. And now for the first question: Leave your answer in the comments below. And also remember that not only you can win those titles above by answering correctly to the answer but also that the Fictional Expert title comes with prize that I myself selected. This is only the beginning of the Fictional Quiz, who will continued for the rest of Season 1 and perhaphs even future seasons as well. Theme And now we present to you the Fictional Critic´s own and original theme: Chosen by me and uploaded with the help of French Touch, possibly a video could be made in the future implying the Fictional Critic and this same theme. Tell us what you think of it in the comments above or any suggestions you might also have for the next episodes. Team The Ficitonal Critic´s team is composed of: 'Technology, Music - FrenchTouch ''Executive Producer, Publishment, Interviewer, Screen Writer'' '- ''The Great Lord David '''Reviewers and Questioners - '"F", "P-E-A-R-C-E" and Artemis Thorson '' ''' Gallery Carnage (Earth-444).png Unknown-1 copy.jpeg James Howlett(Monarchs)81648.jpg Simon-294.png Spider-Man (5029).jpg Doctor strange comic art 01.jpg ALTERNJADE.png F4.jpg F.jpg The Top 4 And so according to the points of the reviews, the Top 4 of this episode is: *'1º: Peter Parker (Earth-5029) ' *'2º: Simon-294 (SigmaVerse) ' *'3º: James Howlett (Earth-81648) ' *'4º: Alizee LeBradoq (Earth-120986) ' '''Do you agree with our Top 4 and also with F´s and Artemis´s reviews? Message me or comment the blog so that we may kow what you think. Thank you very much for your time. ' 'And now words from our sponsors or related programms:' Category:Blog posts Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:Created by The Great Lord David Category:The Fictional Critic Category:The Fictional Critic (Season 1) Category:User Creations